Redacción de retransformación
by Fantassia
Summary: Santo dorado de Géminis. Mi titulo perdido entre el montón de basura que aguarda mi repentino pasado, cuando entonces tal vez fingí que todo era un mar de maravillas interminables…


Redacción de retransformación

_La historia de los gemelos_

Santo dorado de Géminis. Mi titulo perdido entre el montón de basura que aguarda mi repentino pasado, cuando entonces tal vez fingí que todo era un mar de maravillas interminables… Un mar de ensueño, en donde los ojos descansaban cerrados, para no ver el verdadero camino que recorría mi balsa...

No habrá rodeos. Por que no son deseados en esta breve escritura. Será breve, pero significativa y no enmascarará los sentidos ó emociones que alguna vez se perdieron entre tantos recuerdos. Saga… Deja que tu memoria fluya y _descanse_ en esta cansada hoja de pergamino.

Una redacción de dos pasados que lentamente se fusionan a uno sólo.

Ojos grandes y verdes, perfectamente expresivos. Pelo ondulado, suave y de un color azul marino, como el mar nocturno en increíble rebeldía. La piel blanca, a un tono natural y sin ser afectada en lo más mínimo por el acechador sol de Grecia. Sí, la descripción total, entera, de él; mi hermano, de un ser que podría ser yo (Por que somos infinitamente iguales). Otro ser que fue condenado a una horrorosa vida, sólo por haber sido parte de mi sangre y por haber compartido el mismo día de existencia.

La maldad y la bondad. Se clasifica, no se pierde tiempo para distinguir, para diferenciar. Dos niños iguales, parecidos en todo y llorando a mismo ritmo y con el mismo énfasis en la hora que compartieron su vida, que se convidaron el oxígeno que sus diminutos pulmones podrían ingerir. La adolescencia desenfrenada los trajo al mundo bastante rápido, la inmadurez y el cuidado falto: Sí, nuestra madre era joven, sin experiencia: Una niña –amazona en aprendizaje- más del Santuario, perdida entre las diferentes categorías que pudiera ganar con solo esforzar más su practica y poder. Descubrió que la diversión nunca era ajena, aunque las reprimendas dolieran. Llevó en su vientre 8 meses a dos bebés: Gemelos.

Pero ¿_Quién es el padre de los gemelos_? No. La bonita niña de nombre 'Ginebra' le había perdido el rastro. El padre de los gemelos se esfumó como si no hubiera existido. Le dejó condenada a ella, con la terrible realidad de ser castigada por sus superiores, con el indignante maltrato que recibía por su falta de cordura (de responsabilidad o carácter), con dos niños en brazos, que finalmente habían provocado su expulsión pronta al suicidio. Era presión, era algo peor que haber continuado su vida normal de aprendiz de amazona y decidió dejar de respirar, enterrando una estruendosa daga de metal corriente en su palpitante corazón.

Y antes de todo… incluso antes de contemplar su debilidad futura por los actos mortales que tenía en mente. Ginebra nos nombró, nos obsequió un nombre a cada uno de sus dos niños; **"**_Saga y Kanon_**"**,y se lo hizo saber a varios Santos y demás aprendices… Sus hijos se llamarían 'Saga y Kanon'. Aunque ella ya no estaría físicamente para cuidarlos…

E interiormente me cuestiono, me asedio por los pensamientos¿Debo odiarte por esta decisión tuya, Madre?

"_¡Oh, pobres niños. Pobres gemelos!_**"**Lamentos e insinuaciones de lástima. Esos regalos verbales eran los que diariamente recibíamos mi hermano y yo, cuando comenzamos a tener cordura sobre nuestros pensamientos y la suficiente dependencia que teníamos el uno del otro. Nos cuidaron distintas amazonas, algunas eran viejas y casi por retirarse para ceder su constelación a otra u otro más joven que ellas, y otras simplemente se enfadaron de nosotros y encontraron a alguien más que se encargara de los pobres niños.

Pasamos de esta manera 5 veranos. Rodando de un lado a otro del Santuario, jugando entre campos de entrenamientos, rocas, ruinas y arenas de peleas. Sería una mentira comentar que no había riñas, celos e incluso envidias entre nosotros, por que a pesar de ser niños, no dejábamos de ser humanos. Hermanitos que se cuidaban el uno al otro, pero que se disputaban entre sí por lo que caía en las manitas de uno de los dos ¿Qué niño no pelea lo que piensa que es suyo?

Conocíamos las rutinas del Santuario consagrado a una Diosa, cuyo nombre nos era desconocido y casi sin importancia. Nos grabábamos las caras de cada uno de los Santos de Oro y de Plata, por que a nuestros ojos eran los más importantes. Intentábamos guardar en nuestra pequeña memoria el nombre cada uno de ellos, aunque siempre uno de los dos olvidaba y el otro lo recordaba, para después olvidarlo también…

-No Saga. No quiero ser como ellos cuando sea grande… Siempre están peleando y golpeándose con tanta fuerza, que parece que uno de los contrincantes muere y después sobrevive, aunque su cuerpo esté destrozado- Murmuraba mi hermano, mirando con ojos inocentes la furica fuerza de los golpes que los aprendices se daban entre sí, frente a las miradas feroces de sus maestros. Yo desviaba la vista al rostro cansado de él y no respondía, no lo hacía por que no sabía que decirle, tal vez yo si deseaba ser como ellos ó quizá no- 'El gran padre antiguo' es quien vive mejor. Él, con todo lo que sabe y con todo lo que ha vivido… No pelea como ellos, sus títeres. Y solo descansa de dar órdenes y mejorar la vida del recinto para su Diosa. Para ella, a quien nunca hemos visto ni tocado.

-Sólo somos niños, Kanon ¿Qué Sabemos? –Respondía yo, con monótona calma. Apretaba los puños y miraba a todos lados, queriendo tener bases, queriendo tener fundamentos de que nuestro destino no sería sólo ser esclavos de las órdenes de ese hombre, al que mi gemelo llamaba "Padre antiguo". Entonces mi reflejo me miraba con insistencia y dejaba que sus labios se contorsionaran en una amigable sonrisa, despreocupándose inmediatamente con la improvisada magia de la mente infantil.

-Bueno… Al menos nosotros podemos jugar y ellos no- Yo asentía con la misma sonrisa, mientras nos mirábamos cómplices de travesuras- Vamos, Saga. Te reto a una pelea de 1000 días… Te dejo ser el señor Santino y yo soy Máximo de Cáncer… Por que es Muy malvado…

-No tan malvado como Santino…

Sobrevivimos a nuestro presente. Enfrentando el futuro impensable. Ambos, juntos e intentando ser felices, a pesar de solo tener 5 años de vida. El recinto de Athena se había acostumbrado a nuestra desapercibida presencia. Nuestras risas resonaban en cada templo, en las barracas, con soldados y aprendices. Éramos niños que Vivian al día y que de vez en cuando se turbaban por los pensamientos a futuro… ¿Qué pasaría si nos separaban? No, Kanon se descontrolaba ante esa idea y yo me ponía nervioso y al borde del llanto. No teníamos que pensar en cosas como esas, por que sabíamos y queríamos asegurar que Nunca pasarían. Los gemelos siempre estarán destinados a estar juntos, por que ese es el trabajo de todo gemelo, nunca descuidar a su hermano. Nunca.

Y "nunca"… lastimeramente es una palabra muy larga… y difícil de cumplir.

Santino apareció ante nuestros ojos. Reacio, con su pose deslumbrante y fina. Sus modales eran cuidadosos, calculados. Su rostro se mantenía siempre estático, inexpresivo y engañaba con la apariencia de criticar todo con solo una mirada desdeñosa. Un hombre de 1.80 como máximo de estatura. Su porte extranjera ya no era notoria en Grecia: Piel morena, tenía un tono claro; como si huyera del sol a pesar de vivír diariamente en entrenamientos bajo de él. Su pelo era negro y abundante y sus pequeños ojos grises… Tan fríos como su deseo nato de batalla. Ese día que llegó a nosotros, caminó por el bosque para encontrarnos, por que adorábamos jugar entre árboles, donde no nos reprimieran gritar ó fingir que peleábamos en guerras de Santos. Nos llamó por nuestros nombres, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y su voz ronca, grave.

-El tiempo de jugar llegó a su repentino final –Murmuró, casi se podía notar compasión en sus palabras- Desde hoy son aprendices míos. Ambos, aunque en algún momento, en algún tipo de futuro; tal vez tengan que combatir entre ustedes. No es necesario que me presente, niños, por que me conocen tal vez mejor que yo mismo ó que mis compañeros. Soy su maestro, eso es indiscutible y obedecerán mis normas y reglas. –Sacudió un poco la cabeza y agudizó la vista hacia nosotros- Anuncio que Mi paciencia es poca, no la pongan a prueba. – Dijo finalmente con autoridad. Después de virarse comenzó a caminar, a penas dándonos tiempo y aire de seguir su paso.

¿Un perfecto futuro? Nunca creí que eso era lo que nos podía aguardar. No lo pensé y no me até a un ideal que alguien más planeaba para mí. Yo solo tenía a mi hermano a mi lado y era lo primordial, lo que más quería… Lo que sentía perfecto y fuera de todo sueño. Él era lo que más me importaba y deseo creer que ese niño también tenía el mismo pensamiento de mí. Todos los días llevábamos las monótonas rutinas, en las que Santino nos obligaba a competir entre nosotros, acrecentando la rivalidad y los celos.

Por Athena… ¡Y pensar que él era lo único que teníamos para aprender¡Era nuestro maestro e intentaba destrozar lo que había entre nosotros! Y cada día su objetivo disminuía ese lazo amistoso, fraternal, que con forzoso trabajo manteníamos en pie: como los gemelos que éramos, como la única familia que cada uno tenía. Pero ninguno hizo nada por intentar detener ese plan egoísta de un ser que también tuvo familia. Sí, Santino aniquiló a su hermano, a su gemelo, por que pelearon cada quien por su lugar en el templo de géminis y nuestro tutor ganó; haciendo que su hermano perdiera la vida… ¿Tendríamos que repetir _nosotros_ su historia?

Su carácter fuerte y desesperado nos enseñaba día tras día, que no podíamos atrasar o destruir lo inevitable. Santino tenía los planes de separarnos y explotar lo que cada uno guardaba en su interior… **"**_¡No sean tontos! Solo uno, Uno solo es quien podrá portar esta maravillosa armadura de géminis, el ropaje sagrado solo escogerá a uno de los dos. Aténganse a la idea de que alguien de ustedes dos… Solo será un total estorbo_**"** ¿Qué ganaba con infiltrar un pequeño sentimiento de maldad, que con el tiempo crecería¿No podíamos continuar siendo hermanos después de ganar la armadura?

Dios… Por dios. Pasó el tiempo con prisa, castigándonos mientras la locura aumentaba y salía de sus límites. Kanon y yo habíamos crecido lo bastante como para olvidar que después de todo nunca dejaríamos de ser hermanos. Nos envolvíamos en discusiones llenas de improperios y vulgaridades que nunca creí conocer… Al menos _no_ en conciencia. Lo maldije variadas veces e incluso le nombré… Le nombré que nunca en toda mi vida había deseado tanto que él muriera ó que la idea de que no hubiera nacido era bastante buena, incluso para soñarla. Y Kanon no decía nada ante estas palabras, me miraba con desdeño y gruñía guardando en su mente todos los insultos y armas verbales que no se atrevía a decir, tal vez por que él si tenía un poquito de sentido común…

No nos disculpábamos como antes, cuando aun teníamos la inocencia en plenitud. Nos volteábamos el rostro y cada quien fingía que el otro no existía. Cuando Santino nos ponía a pelear entre nosotros, era el momento adecuado para sacar el estrés y la rabia que sentíamos… Nuestro maestro olía en el aire la tensión que había entre sus Gemelos aprendices y se mofaba de nuestra ingenuidad, por que él solo era nuestro titiritero. Oh, claro que sí; solo fue ingenuidad la nuestra, al dejar que nos manejaran tan deliberadamente como lo hizo la mente maestra de Santino. Y después reía interiormente, con su casual gesto de inexpresividad, ante nuestras riñas y palabras afiladas como cuchillos.

-¡Admítelo Saga! Siempre he sido tu maldita cruz… La que siempre has llevado en la espalda –Replicaba con dureza, mi hermano, Kanon. Y en vez de callar, yo preparaba la respuesta adecuada que le hiciera guardar silencio, una palabra o dos que le hirieran ¿Me gustaba verle mal¿Me gustaba herirlo?- ¡Pero piensa en esto! Si no fuéramos gemelos y si Tú no fueras mi maldito hermano; yo estaría mejor. Quizá nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero Odio que siento hacia ti… por que tú si te has dejado influenciar por el maldito poder que te han prometido… Maldita sea, Saga ¡Cuanto odio el hecho de que seas mi hermano! Y si he callado todo este tiempo, es por que pensé que aun me quedaba un poco de respeto y cariño hacia ti, por que creí que después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido; aun guardabas en tus podridos recuerdos el pensamiento de que somos hermanos, y la sangre no se niega, Saga. Nunca se negará el suceso de que somos lo que somos… Aunque lo hayas olvidado.

Quizá una idea reservé en mi cabeza. Sus palabras, que tanto tiempo se escondieron en la oscuridad de su amargo corazón, por fin decidieron ver la luz el último día que miré a los ojos a mi hermano. El hecho fue que escondió durante años el odio que sentía hacia el mundo, ese odio que yo ayudé a crecer con la insensatez de mis palabras estupidas. Por mí; por su hermano, Kanon quiso eliminar el deseo de destruirlo todo. No sé si sea verdad que siempre fulgura la maldad y el bien entre los gemelos "Las dos caras… Los dos lados" según nos decían. Mientras yo aumentaba el interés por ser un Santo Dorado, Kanon acumulaba resentimiento y odio contra todos y todo, pero aun quería ofrecerme la oportunidad de compartir su deseo y llevar a cabo sus planes de soberanía maligna.

"_¡Los gemelos están combatiendo entre ellos por el ropaje sagrado de Géminis! Llegó la hora, se decidirá quien es el mejor de los dos, quien es apto para defender con valentía a nuestra Diosa Athena_**" **Decían las tantas voces y susurros alrededor nuestro. Y es que había llegado el momento en que Santino decidió abandonar su puesto de Santo Dorado, para entregarse a una vida más 'normal'. Su pelo se hizo un poco canoso con el tiempo y se databa una historia detrás de sus ojos levemente arrugados. Tenía al menos unos 43 años de vida y decidió que se sentía cansado para continuar con su labor de protección a su Diosa 'querida'.

Ahora dos hermanos peleaban quizá a muerte por un valioso _trofeo. _Todo se había olvidado: Recuerdos, imágenes, sucesos, la infancia de dos gemelos apegados sin condición. Un hombre creó dos armas de guerra, que peleaban entre sí para demostrar quien era mejor, en vez de detenerse a pensar que el derramamiento de sangre no era la mejor opción. ¿Quién ganó¿Qué gemelo es mejor?

Respondedme Athena ¿Por qué se permitió que un ser como _yo,_ naciera? Respondedme alguien por favor…

Saga obtuvo lo que deseaba sin importar el estado de su herido hermano. Ambos estábamos gravemente heridos, pero por una décima de tiempo fui más rápido y gané lo que deseaba. Celebrando, gritando y echando alabanzas al cielo infinito, me vestí con el manto sagrado. Todos gritaban y celebraban a coro ¡Saga ganó, es el nuevo santo de géminis¡Felicidades¡Ahora serás, eres el mejor, eres, eres, eres…! Lo dejé a su suerte, entre la muerte y la vida, solo me importó el momento y el nuevo regalo que vestía mi cansado cuerpo. Kanon pasó a un plano inferior para mí…

No volví a verlo, si no tiempo después. Muy esporádicas eran sus apariciones y su mente ya desvariaba más. Me decía, con voz cortante, que él no era ningún estorbo, por lo que no necesitaba nada de mí. Inflamaba su cosmo cuando yo intentaba acercarme y amenazaba que me atacaría. Pero… ¡No me importaba! Ante mis ojos él se volvió loco y tenía envidia, coraje, celos. Si Saga, ríe, ríe como nunca lo has hecho por que finalmente has tenido lo que quieres… Ya nada importará jamás ¿No?

Sin embargo, nunca dejó de ser mi hermano. Y eso lo comprendí tiempo después, cuando extrañaba al menos discutir con él, o los pocos minutos de paz que manteníamos… Sólo se acercó una tarde, con la mirada desorbitada y las ropas descuidadas, estábamos al pie de un acantilado que daba al mar. Yo había comenzado a tener problemas con la personalidad de Ares atacando mi mente y no estaba prestando mucha atención en mi entorno… hasta que las palabras de Kanon apuñalaron mi mente. Fueron palabras frías, retadoras y cargadas de infinito odio…

-¡Por Dios Kanon! Estás fuera de todo pensamiento coherente ¿Cómo piensas que te ayudaré en algo semejante? –Le grité aturdido. Kanon río y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando sus brazos en forma de cruz, dejando que el viento marino le humedeciera el rostro. Caminó hacia un risco de la playa… Frente a la celda de Cabo Sunion

-¿Qué te sorprende, Saga? Si tu mismo lo has congeniado conmigo –murmuró paciente, con el mismo timbre de voz que usaba cuando planeaba maldad- Ríes con gusto cuando las palabras de destrucción invaden tu mente. Cuando tus deseos ambiciosos y malignos planean destruir el mundo que conocemos. Saga, tú solo eres el mal y yo soy el medio que usaremos para llevar a cabo esos planes.

-Estás fuera de control… –Repliqué.

-Oh, si, si… Fuera de control –Masculló mofándose de mis palabras- Entonces ¿Me dejarás solo en esto? Tal vez "Ares" desee ayudarme, después de todo: Tú y él, son Uno solo… Yo he quedado de lado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás –Agachó la cabeza y giró lentamente, mirándome con sorna y una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Te da miedo hacer lo que realmente deseas, "hermanito"?

Un cambio desconcertante. Ese hombre no podía ser mi hermano ¿En que se había convertido… Qué había hecho yo con él para que se hiciera de ese modo? Tantos cambios nos tenían envueltos en ideas surrealistas. No recordábamos nuestros pactos de niños y cada quien había creado sus propios caminos, muy separados. Ajenos a todo lo que nos inculcamos mutuamente. Esfumando un momento de sueños. Nos teníamos atados a los sucesos del pasado y no nos permitíamos gritar. Alejé toda la cordura que debí mantener fresca en mi cabeza y me obligué a dejar de creer en alguien, me obligué a dejar de pensar en esa dulce mujer etérea como mi diosa. Mi dulce Athena: Os miré con el simple objetivo de mis maldiciones y percances que sufrí a lo largo de mi niñez y adolescencia profanada… Aunque vuestra divina esencia no estuviera inmiscuida en nada.

No en este momento. No precisamente hoy, después de tantos años; pido un perdón que se sumergirá en nada. Por que no valdría la pena volver a recordar todo lo que me marca el remordimiento, como hierro incandescente. Lastimeramente en ese momento de equivocada desesperación, golpeé a mi hermano por la espalda, cuando volvió su vista al mar, que embravecido, era testigo de nuestra conversación absurda. Dejé que su cuerpo se tambaleará y perdiera el equilibrio y lo tomé por los hombros. Lo miré con pena y autocompasión. Era a mi hermano a quien estaba agrediendo, tal vez finalmente, quizá por última vez. Certeramente le di un fuerte golpe en la nuca y aumente mi culpabilidad.

Perdí el control y le arrastré por toda la arena. Hice que su cuerpo inconsciente se arañara en el suelo, entre rocas afiladas y conchas de mar olvidadas por las olas. La distancia que caminé con él en mis manos se aletargó, pero en el trance que me encontraba, no me importó. Nada tenía en mi mente. Nada. Me aferré a la idea de solamente ser el único… El único de ahora en adelante y para siempre. Oh, así tenía que ser: echaría a ese maldito Dios que se quería apoderar de mi cuerpo y mí poder. Y yo sería el único, quien protegería a Atenea y a todos del mal (Yo, siendo que yo mismo era ese mal). Abrí las rejas enmohecidas de la prisión y le tiré adentro. No me detuve a mirarle ahí, recostado entre las aguas saladas del mar, respirando por última vez. No podía mirarlo, no quería detenerme a recapacitar ¡No! Ares y él eran el mal ¡Mi mal!

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! Bastardo mal nacido ¡Sácame de aquí! Arreglemos esto como hombres, Saga ¡Saga! –Sus gritos eran atroces… Se desgarraba la garganta, destilando horror y miedo por el futuro que le aguardaba en esa celda. La muerte inevitable. Me miraba con rabia, con odio y vulnerabilidad- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! Saga… No me dejes aquí… ¡No, Saga! –Sin embargo, sólo le observaba desde la punta del risco en el que habíamos conversado unos minutos antes de cometer mi crimen perfecto. Cerré mi mente a todo lo que sus palabras podrían significar y me quería deleitar, mirándole sufrir por ultima vez- No… No te marches… Saga ¡No me dejes aquí!... Ayúdame hermano… hermano…

Esos gritos los he llevado en la memoria desde que aprendí a tener corazón y remordimiento. Por que muy pocos días después de aquel asesinato del que me consideraba orgullosamente culpable. Ares atacó mi cabeza y mi cuerpo, obteniendo victoria. Os asesiné, patriarca e intente matar a nuestra preciosa Athena… ¡Moví piezas del Santuario y ordené ejecuciones como me vino en gana¡Falsifiqué la estancia de una Diosa, siendo que su recinto se encontraba vacío y sin historia! Ares velaba día y noche en mis pensamientos y dominaba el mundo, mientras la bebé de cabello violáceo… Era cuidada en un hogar que no era debidamente el suyo. ¿Aun así merezco compasión?. ¡No tengo por que ser perdonado! Y me siento mejor si me odian, si me gritan… Por que me siento menos culpable.

El día que Athena luchó en mi contra, comprendí que por fin descansaría en paz mi mente trastornada… Si, ella vencería al dios maldito que estaba dentro de mí y volvería a su Santuario, su casa. Y yo creí que viajaría a donde mi hermano estaba, para verlo nuevamente. Sin embargo… (¡Por Athena, no quiero recordar más!) Me encontré solo. Aterradoramente tragado y devorado por la oscuridad de la nada, sin compañía y con el triste recuerdo de lo que fui e hice…

…

_Señor_… El resto vuestro conocimiento y razón lo sabe… Robamos juntos las horas de un espacio ajeno y volvimos al mundo… Con el dios de los muertos tras nosotros ¿Para qué volver a recordar eso¿Para qué?

Entonces ¿Soy acreedor a la libertad de obtener perdón?

A 11 Santos Dorados les pido disculpas y el perdón que sé no me podrán obsequiar.

A vuestra alteza, Patriarca, a mi Diosa y a mi hermano:

_Aquí me tienen. Dormido entre las sombras y sin poder huir de la realidad que al despertar me carcome por todas mis heridas… Sería mejor desaparecer, desintegrarse del mundo que me es infinitamente culpable pisar._

_Señor, esto llegará ante usted, por medio de un mensajero…Por que aun no tengo el valor de verle a los ojos…_

_Por: Saga… Santo Dorado de Géminis_

* * *

**_FDA: Agradecimientos a mis lectores. Este pequeño trozo de historia se realizó dentro de mi desvariada mentecita. Si, agarré el espacio de tiempo que debí emplear para otra que tengo en proceso de elaboración, pero no sé. Tenía ganas de hacer esta. Otro one-shot más. Se los regalo, fue hecho desde el fondo de mi inspiración (tardé, pero aquí está). Es para ustedes. Y muchas gracias si llegaron hasta esta notita de autora… ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá les agrade._**

**_PD: El nombre del Maestro de los gemelos me es desconocido y lo inventé, al igual que el del Santo de Cáncer (Quien es nombrado en el otro one-shot)._**

_**Por: Fantasía de un ángel.**_

_**.Até Logo.**_


End file.
